Digital video recorders (DVRs) allow users to store television programs, movies and other content for archival and subsequent viewing. The capacity of recording mediums of some DVRs allows for the storage of hundreds of hours of content which changes on a daily basis as users delete various events and request recording of new events by the DVR. In a multi-user environment, such as a family, an event that may have previously been set to record may conflict with the needs and requirements of timers that another user now desires for recording other events. For example, two events may require the use of the same receiving resource (e.g., the same tuner at the same time). The question “Who recorded this event?” is a frequent conversation in multi-user homes. Similarly, events stored on a storage medium may be inconveniently large but may have an uncertain origin and importance. Sometimes, it is problematic for users to determine who recorded a particular event or whether the file associated with the event may be deleted, because the person who originally recorded the event is unknown.